


Fire and Brimstone

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: WWE Immortals (Video Game)
Genre: demon transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Fire and Brimstone

In the office, Kane was busy with paperwork as usual, the one thingn that is bothering him is a burning sensation in his hand and even though the building had air conditioner, the burning won't go away, he even took a shower to get rid of it, he was going to the hospital if he was going to tell Stephanie about it so he can do see a doctor or stay at home


End file.
